1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermoelectric module. More specifically, the present invention relates to a thermoelectric module to be used for temperature adjustment and the like of air conditioners, refrigerators, semiconductor manufacturing apparatuses, photo-detective apparatuses, laser diodes, and the like.
2. Related Art
Conventional thermoelectric modules are known, for example, those disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2000-286460. For the purpose of preventing deterioration by moisture, a thermoelectric module in which the outer surface of an element is coated with a sealant and a thermoelectric module in which an outer periphery of an element installation portion between substrates is filled with a sealant are disclosed.
In recent years, a thermoelectric module with improved moisture resistance has been in demand.